


Library of the Son

by IcyShyGuy



Series: The Library [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 20:24:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3424409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcyShyGuy/pseuds/IcyShyGuy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joesph's grown up and has his turn in the Library of Dreams</p>
            </blockquote>





	Library of the Son

Sixteen years have passed since Joseph Free was born; now Joey is very lean like his father was when he was a teenager, he stands roughly at five foot ten in height. He is very tan from his Italian heritage and very fuzzy like his dad. Joseph did grow into his nose that he got from his dad but is still quite large. His eyes are a deep forest green like his dad’s. Joseph’s hair is a dark brown like his mother’s and he wears it short yet shaggy with a wild European style like how his dad use to wear it. Joey has an American accent but uses British slang with spending so much time with his Dad. Joey has a simple style for clothing which includes hoodies, tee shirts and jeans.

In those sixteen years, many of the original Rooster Teeth employees retired but usually hang out at the office still. When Matt Hallum stepped down as CEO, Joseph’s dad, Gavin took over. With the new responsibility, Gavin settled down in his wrestling but retained the same sense of humour. Gus is still around to host the podcast at the age of fifty three and would probably continue to do so out of spite.

Now Joseph does want to work at Rooster Teeth but he doesn’t know what part of the company.

Thoughts of what to do race through his head as he plays the latest Call of Duty in the living room with his friend and practically his brother, Chris.

Christopher Daniel Gruchy is seventeen years old and is the son of Dan Gruchy, Chris doesn’t really know his mother as she passed away when he was young, Dan was the closest next of kin, it doesn’t bother him too much as Joseph’s mother, Meg, took over as a maternal figure in his life. Chris has the same frame as his father but he is on the shorter side standing at about five foot five, so he is much bulkier in comparison, a little on the pudgy side but very strong, Chris is pretty much a spitting image of his father with the same dark hair and nose, but his eyes were like his mother’s, a piercing ice blue. Chris shares the same simple style of clothes with Joseph but wears his hair short and spiky and has a piercing in his left ear.

“Lost in the clouds there mate?” Chris said with a hint of a British accent as he absentmindedly pressed pause the idle game.

“Ye, I can’t bloody decide on what I want to do at Rooster Teeth.” Joey said with an American accent, before putting his face in his hands.

“Well why don’t you ask your Dad? He could give you an idea or two.” Chris suggested before doing a quick stretch.

“You know what? I think I will.” Joseph said before standing up and walking off to his Dad’s home office.

Chris just sat there confused before shrugging to himself, and saying before he fell asleep “A kip would be good right now.”

-

Once at the door to Gavin’s office, Joe gave a knock then heard a come in shortly after.

Joseph entered and saw that his Dad was busy with something. Now time was very kind to Gavin as he kept fit and still has all of his hair, he does wear it in a tamer style and does have a belly but it isn’t too big of a deal as long as he was still healthy. When Gavin looked up from what he was working on, he smiled and asked “Joey! What can I help you with?” 

“Well I do want to work at Rooster Teeth but I’m not sure what to do there.” Joseph explained while nervously rubbing his hands.

“Ah I see. I think the best thing for you to do is to sleep on it.” Gavin recommended.

“Sleep on it? Alright then...” Joseph said.

-

Joseph returned to the living room and saw that Chris was asleep. “Now seems like a good time to try sleeping on it” Joey said to himself. He settled in the other couch and was swiftly asleep.

Joe found himself in a grand library with a chess board like tile floor, tall mahogany shelving, and an impressive marble table in the centre of the room. On the table there were three books on the table. He was about to grab one but the entire room started shaking with the tiles falling away to oblivion taking the shelves with them. When Joseph fell in, he was jolted to reality and realized that Chris was shaking him.

When Chris was sure that Joseph was awake, he asked “What are you doing? Weren’t you suppose to ask your Dad for ideas?”

“I did, you idiot.” Joe said with annoyance.

“And?” Chris asked?

“He said for me to sleep on it.” Joseph said but he quickly remembered what he dreamt so he quickly ran off to his Dad’s office again.

-

He knocked on the door and was given permission to enter again. He walked in and when Gavin looked up he grew concerned as he saw the wild look in his son’s eyes.

“What’s wrong, Joseph?” Gavin asked.

“Well I was taking a kip and in my dream I found myself in a bloody library.” Joseph exclaimed.

“Ah, you were in the library of dreams.” Gavin mused.

“The wot?” Joseph said in confusion.

“The Library of dreams, it is a place that helps enlighten a major decision in life, it has been years since I’ve been there myself.” Gavin explained before he started to reminisce.

“I guess I showed up there as I am unsure what I want to do, right?” Joseph asked.

“You got it.” Gavin said.

“Interesting...” Joey mused.

“Come see me when you have an idea what you want to do, it will come eventually.” Gavin said.

“Alright, thanks Dad.” Joseph said as he started to leave the office.

“No problem.” Gavin said before getting back to work.

-

“Are you staying over tonight?” Joseph asked Chris as he walked back into the living room.

“Sure I don’t see why not, let me just message my Dad.” Chris said as he pulled out his phone to quickly send a message.

A few moments later Chris received a reply thanking him for letting him know and that he will see him tomorrow.

“Right on,” Joseph said reading over Chris’ shoulder “I’ll let my mom know that you are staying the night.”

Joe walked to his mom’s crafting room and said “Chris will be staying with us tonight.”

“Alright Joey,” she said before standing and stretching, “Do you want anything in particular for dinner?”

“It doesn’t matter to me.” Joe said.

“Okay, I’ll go ask the others then.” Meg said as she left the room.

Meg has aged well over the years as well. She has some grey hair strands near her temple, and she wears her back, usually in a pony tail, she wears a nice simple pair of glasses. She has kept slim with healthy eating and exercise throughout the years.

-

After a delicious dinner and pleasant conversation, Joseph and Chris helped clean up from dinner and after looking at the time decided that it would be a good idea to go to bed.

Once in their pajama bottoms, as neither Joseph or Chris like sleeping in shirts, with teeth brushed, they settled in Joseph’s room; Joe in his bed, Chris in the fold out futon that Joseph keeps in his room for this fairly regular occasion.

“Sweet Dreams, Joe.” Chris said.

“And you too, Chris.” Joseph returned before swiftly falling asleep.

-

Joseph was back in the library so he quickly walked over to a book that has a red cover. He picked it up and opened it, when he did, the pages started to flip wildly with the words flying off and changing the scene around him.

When things settled down, Joe found himself at a filming of a short. He looked around and noticed his Dad roughly in his mid twenties as one of the characters. He saw that everyone was having lots of fun but were serious when they needed to be. Joe wandered around and found a room full of people editing what looks like Rwby. Joe remembered the times when he tried editing and they were unpleasant. Joseph started to feel like mass editing wasn’t for him but he remembered that there were two more books on the table.

The alarm clock blared and woke Joseph up.

-

Joseph and Chris went to the kitchen and they saw Gavin drinking coffee and reading the newspaper while Meg was finishing making breakfast for them.

They sat down at the table and Gavin then asked “So Joseph, anything of interest?” as he folded up his newspaper.

“Well, I was at Rooster Teeth in the middle of a filming of a short that you were in your twenties and I also wandered into a room where Rwby was being edited.” Joseph explained.

“Oh yeah?” Gavin asked with intrigue “Did either of those peak your interest?”

“Not particularly.” Joseph said with a concern expression.

“Well that’s alright,” Gavin said “it’s only the first dream, How many books were on the table for you?”

“There are three books; one red, another green and the last blue.” Joseph explained.

“Interesting.” Gavin said as if he was hiding something as Meg brought over breakfast for Joe and Chris.

-

As the day continued, Joseph decided to spend the night at the Gruchy residence; he sent a message to his parents letting them know the plans. They thanked him for telling them the plans and wished him a good night. Joey then walked over to the Gruchy household.

Once there, he entered and was greeted by his Uncle Dan doing push ups in the living room.

“Hey little Joey” Dan greeted with the nickname he has for Joseph.

“Hey Uncle Dan, how have you been?” Joseph said. 

“I’ve been good, I made a fresh batch of cookies earlier today and I heard that you will be staying the night with us tonight.” Dan said 

“Right on, cookies!” Joseph said “And Ye I am staying the night.”

“Top.” Dan replied.

Dan does work at Rooster Teeth but he is in the middle of downtime as the show he is a part of wrapped not too long ago and during his first down time he was insanely bored and decided to pick up baking. Dan managed to keep fit over the years with only a belly that time gave him, which he can’t get rid of with his vigorous exercise that he learned while in the military. His hair has gotten a salt and pepper quality to it.

“So where’s Chris?” Joseph asked.

“He’s making himself a snack in the Kitchen,” Dan said with a sigh, “that boy has quite an appetite.”

Joseph thanked Dan before walking into the kitchen and saw Chris making a large sandwich.

“Hey man,” Joseph said getting Chris’ attention.

“Oh hey, how’s it going?” Chris said as he finished making his sandwich.

“It’s been good; you do know that dinnertime is an hour away?” Joseph commented

“Ye I know, I’m just really wanted a sandwich.” Was Chris’ weak excuse that he made.

-

With a simple dinner and some game time together with Uncle Dan, Joseph looked at the time and saw that it was a quarter to midnight. 

“We should probably go to bed.” Joseph said to Chris.

“That’s a good idea.” Chris said with a yawn.

By the time the clock struck midnight, they were ready for bed and in Chris’ room.

They settle into bed and fell asleep instantly.

-

Joseph was back in the library promptly; he walked up to the table and was drawn to the green book.

He grabbed it and opened it and the words flew out much like the first book. The scene shifted to the Achievement Hunter office when it was in its prime. He saw his Dad in his mid to late twenties sitting at a desk playing games with the other AH guys, Joe sees that they were having a blast. Joe remembered that there was another room, he wandered in and he saw Aunt Lindsay and Uncle Kdin busily editing tons of content, it looked overwhelming to Joe with all the amount of stuff being made.

Joe woke up and it was still dark out, he quickly wrote out a message to his dad about the green book taking him to the Achievement Hunter and that it does sound fun but it just seems like too much.

He fell asleep again and was back in the Library, he grabbed the blue book and opened it and the scene shifted to his backyard, he saw his dad and Uncle Dan filming something with a unique camera. They were filming very random every day things. When they were finish filming something, Joseph had a look at the playback and saw that it was slowed down to see what can’t be seen normally.

Chris’ alarm went off and Joseph thinks he has an idea of what to do now.

-

When he was ready for the day, he asked Uncle Dan if he could take him to the Rooster Teeth office. Dan gladly obliged.

Once there, he went to his father’s office and knocked, he was permitted entrance and he walked in.

“What’s up Joey?” Gavin asked knowing what is going to be said.

“I think I have an idea on what I want to do.” Joseph said.

“Oh? And what’s that?” Gavin asked.

“Well, I had two dreams last night and in the second one I saw you and Uncle Dan filming stuff in slow motion and I thought that would be fun to do.” Joseph explained.

“Ahh, the Slow Mo Guys.” Gavin mused, “We had to end it as I became too busy when I became the CEO. So you want to bring it back?”

“Yeah it would be fun to do!” Joseph exclaimed.

“Alright, but first I have to teach you first, so then it would look amazing.” Gavin said.

-  
After school, Joseph would head to the RT office and would learn the many tips to capture good slow motion. When Joe graduated, he was able to spend more time learning about the phantom.

Now at nineteen, with broader shoulders and more muscles on his frame, standing at an even six feet in height, a tamer hair style and more outgoing than before. With tons of practice, Joe has reached the skill his dad was at with filming.

He started filming some slow mo guys stuff with Chris, Now twenty two, with a bigger paunch from all his eating but is still muscular and active, now standing at five foot seven in height before he finished growing, and got a tattoo of an oak tree on his right arm with the branches reaching up his shoulder. So that they will have a back log of videos before they started releasing them.

Once they were pretty much ready, Joseph and Chris appeared on the podcast with Gus and Gavin to make the announcement.

“So today we have two special guests on this week’s podcast, Joseph Free and Chris Gruchy. “Gus said. “As some of you may not know, they are the sons of Gavin and Dan of the Slow Mo Guys respectfully.”

“So why are you guys here tonight?” Gavin asked knowingly.

“Well we are here to announce that The Slow Mo Guys will be returning but run by Christopher and I, under the name Slow Mo Guy: Next Generation.” Joseph explained. 

“I look forward to it.” Gavin said with pride.

Joseph smiled at his father and they continued the podcast.

The first episode did amazingly as fans missed the original but were open to fresh faces. Gavin and Dan occasionally made cameo appearances to help out in any way.

Joseph was happy that he found his place at Rooster Teeth, with his best friend no less.

**Author's Note:**

> i feel like making another sequel but in an au where Joseph and Chris date with their older appearance


End file.
